Idiot Park
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Jimin tidak bermaksud melempar kepala Yoongi dengan payung, ia hanya berniat melempar payung ke depan kaki Yoongi lalu tanpa berkata apapun ia akan pergi menerobos hujan. Yoongi pasti melihatnya sebagai pria keren, tapi tidak. Semua rusak" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.1 :** **A real man doesn't love many persons, a real man loves someone in many ways.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Idiot Park**

 **A fanfic by BubbleGaem**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, A lil bit Humor**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _._

 _._

Senin pagi. Hari yang paling dihindari dalam seminggu entah untuk alasan apa. Kenyataannya, salah satu tokoh utama kita membenci semua deretan hari tanpa embel-embel kata senin sekalipun. Pagi, mungkin itu alasan kenapa ia membenci semua hari. Harus berangkat sepagi ini setiap harinya, pukul tujuh. Siapa juga yang ingin bersaing datang lebih awal ke sekolah dengan... penjaga sekolah?! _HELL NO!_ Tapi ini resiko. Katanya sih begitu.

Min Yoongi sebenarnya bukan seseorang dengan jiwa sosial tinggi, niat awalnya mendaftar sebagai petugas kesehatan di sekolah tidak lain hanya ingin terbaring di ranjang empuk ruang kesehatan, dulunya itu yang terpikir. Tapi sialnya, ia harus direpotkan dengan jadwal jaga seminggu sekali. Senin. _Double_ sial untuknya karena mendapat _jackpot_ bertugas di hari senin. Musuh semua siswa. Hari senin yang aku maksud, bukan Yoongi.

Dan di hari biasa, ia hanya akan membereskan ruang kesehatan sebelum dokter jaga tiba. Merepotkan. Tapi lebih merepotkan lagi jika ia harus tetap diam di dalam kelas. Yoongi tidak begitu suka keramaian. Yang aku tau begitu. Jadi, masih lebih baik disibukkan dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia sibukkan. Yoongi memang memiliki pola pikir yang tidak mudah untuk dimengerti.

Melangkah gontai menuju loker, Yoongi sesekali menghela napas panjang. Ini masih sepi, bahkan jam belajar baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Hanya Yoongi satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang berdiri mematung di depan loker.

"Hhhh~ ya Tuhan... kenapa hari senin harus ada setelah hari minggu?" -dan kenapa kau harus bernapas jika akhirnya mati?- kurasa jawabannya seperti itu, jika Yoongi ingin tau. Lorong sekolah juga tidak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan ketika pria manis bersurai kelam itu berbelok ke arah kanan dan menuju sudut ruangan bertuliskan ruang kesehatan di atas pintu. Cukup berdebu, padahal ia sering membersihkan ruangan ini dengan pengecualian hari Minggu. Itu hari terbaik yang ia miliki untuk bercumbu dengan tempat tidur bukan dengan debu.

Menaruh asal tas ransel ke atas ranjang, Yoongi melepas jas sekolah dan mulai menggulung lengan kemeja. Meraih sapu lalu hanyut dengan aktivitasnya seperti hari biasa. Umpatan kecil menjadi satu-satunya 'musik' yang terdengar.

"Kurasa tulangku patah. Aw~" Yoongi merebah di ranjang pesakitan, ia sudah selesai. Dan tubuhnya terasa remuk. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa. Lebih cocok menjadi seorang pasien, sebenarnya.

Jam belajar sudah akan dimulai, itu artinya dokter jaga juga akan segera datang. Meski tidak pernah datang tepat waktu, atau jika pun ada hanya tinggal sebentar lalu pergi. Katanya, sudah percaya penuh pada anak didiknya, lagipula jarang ada siswa yang sakit, jadi untuk apa berlama-lama? Yoongi sih tidak masalah, itu artinya ia bisa tidur hingga jam istirahat nanti.

Dan ia sudah benar-benar akan tidur sebelum suara gaduh di luar sana membuatnya harus kembali mengumpat. Hobi seorang Min Yoongi, mengumpat dan berkata kasar. Tapi tetap manis.

"Ada apa ini?" setengah berlari ia menemukan dua orang siswa membopong siswa lain dengan surai _pink_ terang yang sepertinya... pingsan? Di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Oh sial.

"Dia pingsan setelah Lee _seongsaem_ memasuki kelas, bahkan kurasa Lee _seongsaem_ belum sempat berkata apapun."

"Ck~ dia lagi? Jangan bawa dia masuk!"

"Tapi dia pingsan, Yoongi- _ya_. Kemana kami harus membawanya dengan keadaan seperti ini ?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ya sudah, kita tinggalkan saja dia disini, Taehyung- _ah_. Ugh~ dia berat."

"Kau benar. Yoongi, urus dia, okey?" mereka berdua meninggalkan si pria _pink_ terang begitu saja di depan pintu. Yoongi menghentak kesal lalu berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Persetan dengan siswa lain yang mungkin akan terganggu dengan lengkingan keras darinya.

"HEY~ BAWA KEMBALI TEMAN KALIAN, BRENGSEK ! AAAAARRRGGGHH~ BANGUN KAU ATAU KU INJAK PENISMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Wow~ wow~ wow~ aku bangun, okey? Jangan injak aset berharga ku ! Hhhh~ alien sialan," sang pria benar-benar bangun. Ajaib. Menepuk seragam yang kotor, ia tersenyum canggung kearah Yoongi sambil mengusap tenguknya. Yoongi hanya diam, tangan terlipat di depan dada dengan mata memincing.

"Ck~ tidak usah menatapku begitu, aku tau aku tampan. Ah~ atau kau memang ingin penis ku ?"

"Dasar sinting," Yoongi memutar tubuhnya ketika pria _pink_ terang itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum menjijikkan, tapi sialnya membuat hati Yoongi berdebar. Konyol sekali.

Dan tanpa permisi pria bersurai _pink_ itu berjalan santai mengikuti Yoongi lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Yak! Pergi sana, Park Jimin! Kau itu sakit jiwa dan aku bukan dokter kejiwaan."

"Ey~ jahat sekali padaku."

Yoongi bukan jahat, eh-dia memang jahat sih, untuk urusan tertentu. Dan Park Jimin dengan surai _pink_ terang ini bisa dikatakan 'pasien' tetap Yoongi. Pasien hari Senin. Pria idiot yang selalu berdalih pingsan hanya di hari Senin. Kepalanya berputar seolah sosok Yoongi berkeliaran mengitari kepalanya, jantungnya juga berdebar hebat ketika melihat Yoongi dengan tampang judes tapi manis yang memang Yoongi miliki sejak lahir, perutnya bergejolak seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalamnya dan lidahnya selalu terasa kelu, bahkan untuk sekedar berkata, "Aku menyukaimu," Kata Jimin begitu, pada dokter jaga disana setiap kali ditanya keluhan apa yang Jimin rasakan. Satu lemparan sepatu di dapat Jimin tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang dokter. Pelakunya Min Yoongi, tentu saja.

Kali ini Jimin beruntung, dokter jaga belum datang dan ia bisa sedikit lebih lama disini. Biasanya ia akan diusir oleh sang dokter, hasutan Yoongi sebenarnya. Tidak masalah, asal jangan diusir di hati Yoongi saja, batin Jimin. Jelas tidak akan diusir toh Jimin memang tidak pernah ada di hati Yoongi. Mungkin ?

"Ck, mana ada orang yang selalu pingsan di hari senin ?"

"Pria sepertiku langka berarti," Yoongi hanya mencibir dan tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah Jimin yang sekarang sudah mulai menarik selimut.

"Terserah. Kau satu-satunya pria idiot dan juga menyebalkan."

"Apa itu sebuah pujian ? Oh, aku tersanjung."

"Cih idiot."

Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu mulai menutup mata, ingin memasuki alam mimpi bersama pria idamannya. Pria manis bersurai kelam yang tengah mempoutkan bibir secara alami di balik meja dokter sana. Ia tidak tau Jimin tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya. Membayangkan Yoongi, mungkin.

Park Jimin yang entah sengaja atau apa selalu berkunjung di hari Senin, hampir tidak pernah tidak. Awalnya ia memang benar-benar pingsan, sakit tapi terpaksa harus pergi ke sekolah karena ulangan susulan yang harus ia ikuti. Demam dan dipaksa menjawab lembaran soal, siapa yang akan bertahan dalam lima menit ?

Tubuhnya menggigil hebat, keringat dingin sudah membasahi lembar jawaban, kedua tangannya gemetaran dan terakhir pandangannya menjadi kabur lalu ia tidak ingat apapun lagi. Usapan lembut di helaian surai _pink_ dan tangan putih nan lentik menjadi satu hal yang ia ingat ketika bangun dari pingsannya. Min Yoongi. Samar ia mengucap nama itu ketika mata sipitnya membaca _name tag_ di jas putih sang pria. Manis, tampan dan cantik. Lembut.

Awalnya ia berpikir begitu. Yoongi memang manis, tampan dan cantik di saat bersamaan tapi ia tidak pernah bersikap lembut lagi. Cerewet, pemarah dan suka mengumpat. Kehadiran Park Jimin bahkan membuat sikap buruk Yoongi semakin parah. Memang siapa yang tidak kesal dikunjungi orang bodoh setiap hari jaga, pura-pura pingsan hanya untuk sekedar menggodanya. Dan sial, memang jarang ada siswa yang sakit, Yoongi mengutuk itu.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Hujan. Yoongi melihat ke arah luar jendela kelasnya. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, tidak sampai malam untungnya. Beberapa _staff_ guru mengadakan rapat entah tentang apa, Yoongi tidak mau tau ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan tidur di kasur empuknya. Jam 6 sore dan ia masih disini. Artinya sudah satu jam ia meletakkan kepala kecilnya di atas meja sambil mengetuk pelan ujung meja. Terlalu malas untuk menerobos hujan, dan ia tidak membawa payung. Merepotkan katanya. Dasar Min Yoongi.

"Ck, percuma saja pulang lebih awal, dasar hujan sialan," Yoongi sudah cukup bersabar untuk satu jam pertama, ia mengambil tas ranselnya lalu melangkah malas keluar kelas. Berniat pulang. Tidak ada tugas sekolah yang mengharuskannya berlama-lama di perpustakaan, hari yang indah sebenarnya sebelum hujan merusak mood baik Yoongi.

"Hhh~ masih lebat," menengadahkan tangan ke atas, Yoongi kembali mengeluh. Ia sudah berada di halaman depan. Belum berani pergi lebih jauh, ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok di depan pintu lalu menenggelamkan kepala di kedua lutut.

Pemalas sepertinya tidak akan mau repot-repot berlari menerobos hujan layaknya siswa lain. Ia lebih memilih menyerah dan menunggu hujan reda, tapi ia juga bukan tipe penyabar dalam menunggu sesuatu. Hidupnya sungguh rumit.

 _Plukk~_

"Aw~ sakit sialan," kepalanya di hantam sesuatu yang keras, ia mencari benda apa yang digunakan orang tidak bertanggung jawab untuk menghantam kepalanya. Sebuah payung? Pantas saja sakit, siapa yang berani melemparnya dengan payung?

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Park Jimin dengan senyum menjijikkan itu lagi. Ya Tuhan~ kenapa harus bocah ini ?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika kepalaku bocor bagaimana?" Yoongi berdiri sekarang, menatap sengit ke arah si Park-bodoh-Jimin. Yang di tatap hanya senyum tanpa dosa.

"Pakai payung itu untuk pulang. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan menggunakan jas ku sebagai payung, okey?" Jimin mengangkat kedua jempolnya tepat di depan muka Yoongi, di singkirkan dengan kasar oleh Yoongi, tentu saja.

"Tidak sudi. Lebih baik aku menginap disini saja daripada harus pulang dengan payung darimu," Jimin hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mendengar jawaban Yoongi, bertindak seolah tidak peduli padahal hatinya sedang kalang kabut. Takut Yoongi semakin benci dirinya. Ia hanya tidak terlalu bisa mengungkapkan perasaan dengan baik pada seseorang yang ia suka. Selama ini ia ingin bersikap baik pada Yoongi, tapi berakhir buruk.

"Terserah. Aku pulang duluan, _bye_!" Jimin memang berniat pulang setelah tertidur selama satu jam di perpustakaan, ia selalu membawa payung kemanapun. Entah itu akan hujan atau tidak, katanya siapa tau di jalan nanti ia bertemu dengan jodoh, mengajaknya pulang bersama dalam satu payung. Romantis. Jimin memang sedikit gila.

Tapi ia memang bertemu dengan jodohnya sekarang, Min Yoongi masih di sekolah, berjongkok di depan pintu keluar sekolahnya dengan kepala yang tenggelam di kedua lutut si pucat. Inginnya sepayung berdua tapi tidak jadi. Yoongi bukan seseorang yang mudah ditaklukkan. Jimin tidak bermaksud melempar kepala Yoongi dengan payung, ia hanya berniat melempar payung ke depan kaki Yoongi lalu tanpa berkata apapun ia akan pergi menerobos hujan. Yoongi pasti melihatnya sebagai pria keren, tapi tidak. Semua rusak.

Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang menerobos hujan tanpa payung atau baju plastik. Malangnya hujan sangat deras, Jimin baru berlari sekitar dua meter lalu kembali ke arah Yoongi yang masih berjongkok di tempat semula. Lihat! Benar-benar orang bodoh si Park Jimin ini, kan?

"Brengsek, hujannya lebat sekali," bajunya basah semua. Percuma jasnya bukan terbuat dari plastik tapi dari kain sudah pasti tidak berguna jika dijadikan payung. Idiot. Yoongi pasti berkata seperti itu.

"Idiot," kan sudah kubilang, panggilan kesayangan Yoongi untuk Jimin.

"Ck, kembalikan payungku, aku tidak jadi memberinya padamu," dimana sosok Jimin yang sok keren?

"Kau pikir aku mau menerimanya?" Yoongi berdiri lalu mengambil payung yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sebelah kakinya.

"Ambil ini!"

 _Plukk~_

"Aw," Jimin mengusap lengannya yang terkena lemparan payung dari Yoongi. Dan Yoongi sendiri sudah berlari menerobos hujan. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk bisa pulang sepayung berdua dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Kenapa malah Yoongi yang terlihat keren?" itu kesalahanmu sendiri, tuan Park.

"Park Jimin sialan," dan itu umpatan Yoongi di tengah hujan dengan tubuh yang menggigil hebat.

"Hatchu- seseorang membicarakan ku?" bukan, tapi mengumpat untukmu lebih tepatnya, bodoh.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Minggu. Biasanya seorang Min Yoongi tidak akan keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Kasur. Apalagi? Tempat paling menyenangkan untuk seorang pemalas seperti Yoongi. Bukan pemalas sih, Yoongi lebih suka menyebutnya dengan istilah 'menghemat energi' daripada 'pemalas'. Sebenarnya, keduanya sama saja. Tidak mau bergerak alias malas.

"Kenapa aku harus lupa belanja kebutuhan bulananku? Ck, dan kenapa aku harus lapar?" Yoongi suka sekali bermonolog hal aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia berniat pergi ke supermarket di ujung jalan sana, meraih jaket hitam dan sepatu _converse_ , Yoongi kembali mengumpat sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

 _Cklek~_

"Astaga ! Kenapa kau ada disini, Park brengsek ?"

"Heheh," objek umpatan Yoongi mempamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, membuat kedua mata pria bersurai _pink_ itu melengkung indah seperti bulan sabit. Sejak kapan Yoongi merona karena senyuman si -bodoh- Jimin, yang amat membenci senyuman itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir memangnya tidak boleh? Kau tau aku akan datang, ya? Sudah dandan rapi begini," wajah Jimin terlihat sejuta kali jauh lebih menyebalkan dan tampan. Tidak, ralat bagian tampan. Bukan Yoongi yang menambahkan kata itu, aku. Ya aku. Tapi sialnya, Jimin memang tampan.

 _Sweater_ putih dipadukan dengan jeans hitam yang robek di bagian lutut dan sepatu _puma_ berwarna putih. Jangan lupakan topi hitam di atas surai pinknya yang berantakan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi yang memakai serba hitam. Tapi di balik jaketnya ia memakai kaos putih polos, ia tidak menarik resleting jaketnya ke atas. Dan Yoongi juga memakai _beani_ _e_ hitam. Sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja mereka sekarang. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang mereka... jodoh? Jimin lebih memilih opsi yang kedua.

"Darimana kau tau aku tinggal disini?" Yoongi masih menatap sinis Jimin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, antara terpesona dan juga kesal. Maunya Jimin apasih? Bahkan di hari minggu begini pria dengan rambut semanis gulali itu tetap saja mengganggunya.

"Insting. Hatiku yang menuntunku padamu," bohong. Jimin bukan seseorang dengan insting yang bagus. Ia mengikuti Yoongi.

Ketika hujan lebat tempo hari. Ia tidak tega melihat Yoongi pulang kehujanan, maunya ia tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Yoongi, melindungi Yoongi dari hujan. Tapi Jimin terlalu takut. Payungnya tetap ia pegang, tidak di buka. Kan niatnya ingin di buka ketika berdiri di belakang Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis dengan wajah basah yang di tetesi air hujan. Ia pasti terlihat seksi di mata Yoongi.

Lagi. Akhirnya ia seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri basah kuyup di depan rumah susun Yoongi. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa berniat membuka payungnya, terlanjur kehujanan. Begitu katanya.

"Hhh~ terserah kau. Untuk apa kau kesini, huh ? Mau melemparku dengan payung lagi atau sepatu ?"

"Sepeda," Yoongi melotot mendengar jawaban Jimin, apa pria di depannya ini seorang psikopat? "Bukan. Maksudku, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan denganku naik sepeda. Kau mau?" Yoongi mendesah lega, yang benar saja kepalanya bukan hanya bocor tapi mungkin gegar otak, jika Jimin melemparnya dengan sepeda.

"Aku ada urusan. Pulang sana!" Yoongi berbalik untuk sekedar mengunci pintu lalu meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja.

"Mau kemana ? Biar aku antar. Hey, Yoon!" Jimin cepat mengejar Yoongi yang kini berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Supermarket, aku harus belanja kebutuhan bulananku. Kau pulang saja sana!" Jimin diam sejenak, berpikir antara pulang atau ikut berbelanja bersama Yoongi. Yoongi yang tadi melangkah cepat, kini sedikit melambat. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Jimin yang berhenti mengejar. Yoongi sebenarnya senang di antar Jimin ke supermarket, naik sepeda pula. Tapi ia gengsi.

"Aku ikut, Yoon. Ya, ya ?" Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi, menatap Yoongi seperti anak anjing kecil yang kelaparan. Itu menjijikkan. Kenapa Jimin bertingkah sok imut sekarang ?

"Jika aku bilang tidak, kau pasti tetap memaksa. Ya sudah, antar aku!" tidak juga, padahal Jimin akan pergi ke rumah Taehyung saja jika Yoongi kembali menolak. Tapi Jimin sedang beruntung sepertinya.

"Ayo sepedaku disana!" Jimin kembali menarik tangan Yoongi ke arah sepedanya yang terparkir begitu saja di bawah tangga.

"Naik!" Yoongi menatap sepeda dan Jimin bergantian, ragu dan gugup. Kenapa ia jadi seperti seorang gadis yang di acak berkencan naik sepeda ?

"Ck, kau tinggal duduk di belakangku Yoongi, bukan di atas kepalaku."

"Aku tau, sialan."

Jimin tersenyum kecil saat Yoongi sudah duduk di jok belakang. Semoga ia tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan sana. "Pegangan, Yoon! Nanti kau jatuh, kalau wajah cantikmu terluka bagaimana?"

"Cerewet. Dan aku tidak cantik. Sudah, ayo jalan!"

"Ey, Yoongi sungguh manis jika tersenyum seperti itu," Yoongi yang tadinya menunduk mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas dan ia mendapati Park Jimin tengah menoleh ke arahnya. Merona hebatlah pipinya. Sial. Sial. Park Jimin sialan.

"Ck, cepat jalan atau aku berubah pikiran!"

"Iya. Iya. Aku jalan sekarang, tuan putri."

"Aw, jangan mencubit pinggangku, kalo kita jatuh bagaimana, Yoon ?"

"Idiot. Makanya diam."

.

 _._

"Kau selalu belanja sebanyak ini sendirian?" mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, lebih memilih berjalan beriringan dengan Jimin yang menuntun sepeda. Bukan apa-apa, hanya Yoongi tidak mau mati konyol bersama Park Jimin. Naik sepeda pula.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke supermarket tadi, Jimin mengayuh sepedanya dengan brutal. Belok sana, belok sini. Sudah begitu mereka lewat jalan raya dan rel kereta api. Kata Jimin ini jalan pintas. Terasa lebih lama daripada jalan kaki, apanya yang jalan pintas. Modus sih. Jimin ingin lebih lama dengan Yoongi, tapi malah berefek buruk. Hatinya membuncah, berdebar keras, dan dengan tololnya Yoongi malah menempelkan kepalanya di punggung Jimin. Konsentrasi Jimin buyar sudah. Untung saja mereka tidak menabrak pejalan kaki.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, aku belanja sebanyak ini? Hanya dua plastik besar dan kau sudah mengomel."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kasian padamu. Harus membawa semua ini sendirian. Lain kali aku antar lagi, ya?"

"Tidak sudi. Aku belum mau mati konyol."

"Kita mati berdua, Yoon. Itu romantis, bukan konyol."

"Sinting!"

Mereka berhenti di depan rel kereta. Palangnya tertutup, dari jarak beberapa meter Jimin mendengar deru mesin kereta. Ia melirik ke arah Yoongi, mengusap tenguknya lalu menggeser sedikit lebih dekat dengan Yoongi.

"Yoon."

"Astaga, bisa tidak jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Jimin sialan? Menjauh sana, kau terlalu dekat!"

"Yoon, dengar dulu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ck~ apa ?"

Jimin mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Yoongi, ia berbisik tepat bersama dengan kereta yang melaju cepat di depan keduanya.

 _"You're my downfall, you're my muse... My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I'm so in love with you, love all your perfect imperfections. You must be mine, because I know you love me too."_

Yoongi tercekat, napasnya seolah terambil bersama kereta yang melaju kencang, ia hanya mampu menatap tak percaya pada sosok Jimin yang lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut dengan _eye smile_ andalannya, brengsek. Yoongi harusnya tidak terkejut toh selama ini Jimin sudah memberinya tanda.

"Ayo, keretanya sudah lewat."

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ayo, keretanya sudah lewat."

"Bukan yang itu, tapi sebelumnya."

"Apa? Yang mana, Yoon?" Jimin kembali menuntun sepedanya melewati rel kereta, Yoongi sendiri susah payah mengejar Jimin masih sambil memaksa pria di depannya mengatakan lagi kalimat cinta barusan. Masa iya, menyatakan cinta di depan kereta yang melaju kencang ?

Yoongi tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan benar, jadinya. Hanya bagian terakhir dimana Jimin bilang, _'You must be mine because I know you love me too'_ Itu juga karena kereta sudah melaju jauh.

"Jimin, ayo katakan lagi! Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Ck, menyebalkan," Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari Jimin. Mereka berada di atas jembatan sekarang dimana di bawah mereka adalah sungai kecil dengan hamparan rerumputan hijau. Merasa tidak ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya, Jimin menoleh dan menemukan muka kesal Yoongi yang demi apapun itu terlihat lebih manis. Yoongi sadar tidak sih, jika ia selalu mempoutkan bibir _cherry_ miliknya ketika sedang kesal? Tuhan, Jimin ragu Yoongi seorang manusia. Yoongi pasti seorang malaikat yang di utus untuk memporak-porandakan hatinya. Jahat sekali.

"Kenapa berhenti disana?"

Hening~

"Hhh- baiklah aku akan menga-"

"Tidak perlu! Kau memang tidak mencintaiku, kan? Kau hanya main-main saja. Pergi sana! Kembalikan belanjaan ku!"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi!" Jimin menurunkan belanjaan Yoongi begitu saja, ia naik ke atas sepedanya, sudah mau mengayuh sepeda kumbang milik sang noona tapi tiba-tiba Yoongi berlari ke arah Jimin. Menghantam kepala Jimin dengan dus sereal yang baru Yoongi beli barusan.

 _Bugh~_

"Aw! Sakit, Yoon. Sakit."

"Rasakan! Kau pantas menerimanya. Kau jahat, apa susahnya menyatakan sekali lagi, huh? AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, IDIOT!"

"Apa, Yoon? Kau bilang apa?"

"IDIOT."

"Bukan yang itu tapi sebelumnya. Hey, Yoongi! Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi seolah tuli, ia menenteng dua plastik besar belanjaannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Terlanjur malu dan menyesal. Kenapa juga ia harus membuang egonya untuk seorang Park Jimin? Cinta? Mungkin...

"Yoongi, kau serius?"

"Diam, kau!"

"Ey, kau jauh lebih manis jika sedang marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Nah, kau cantik jika tidak marah."

"Diamlah, Park Jimin! Dan cepat bawa belanjaanku, ini berat, sialan."

Yoongi berhenti lalu menjatuhkan belanjaannya ke atas aspal. Jimin hanya tertawa sambil turun dari sepedanya. Ia membawa plastik belanjaan Yoongi dan menaruhnya di keranjang depan.

"Jadi, kita resmi berpacaran ?"

"Terserah. Jika kau beranggapan begitu, berarti iya," Jimin sekali lagi tertawa mendengar jawaban Yoonginya. Ia mendekat untuk sekedar merengkuh tubuh kecil Yoongi ke dalam pelukan hangat. Yoongi sih nyaman-nyaman saja, mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jimin malah.

Jimin melepas pelukan, menatap ke dalam dua manik kelam Yoongi lalu menarik _beani_ _e_ yang Yoongi kenakan untuk menutupi mata pria manisnya. Yoongi ingin berontak tapi kedua tangannya lebih cepat berada di genggaman tangan Jimin. Ingin juga melayangkan umpatan tapi sesuatu yang basah lebih dulu menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

 _Chu~_

Bibir tebal Jimin menempel di atas bibir Yoongi, sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Jimin, sebenarnya. Tapi ia tidak menolak. Jimin yang merasa Yoongi sudah jinak, mulai berani melumat pelan bibir semanis permen kapas milik Yoongi. Lebih manis malah.

.

.

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _-park jimin-_

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _ **Maaf, jika ffnya terlalu panjang dan membosankan, juga dengan ending yang mengecewakan…**_ __ _ **Terima kasih**_ _ **.**_

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
